Initiation
by xshattered-reflectionx
Summary: The general work place sends kids on stupid errands, boarding schools make the new kids run down the halls naked. So what's the Initiation Ceremony if you become a Guardian?


**This is my first time writing a ROTG fan-fic so please be nice. I tried really hard on this.**

**Anyway, I had a dream that something like this happened to Jack, and as far as I know, no one's written anything about an initiation ceremony yet. So I thought I would have a go. I was also inspired by Sunny Lighter's story Learning to Laugh. You should really go and read it, it's really good :D Oh and btw, the italic speaking is Tooth and the Bold speaking is North. I hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians!**

* * *

Sometimes Jack really hated being a Guardian.

It wasn't that he didn't like protecting the kids. He would protect them with his life a thousand times and still find some way to enjoy it (mostly with snowball fights).

Jack loved being a Guardian just as much as the others. He loved spreading snow everywhere, creating blizzards and snow days and Jamie would just be lying if he said that Jack WASN'T the cause of the huge snowball fight that suddenly broke out in the middle of the street.

Protecting children and being the Guardian of Fun was when Jack Frost was in his element. But then they defeated Pitch Black and everything was peaceful. Which gave the other guardians a little free time to get back at Jack for some previous pranks from before he was chosen by MiM to become a Guardian.

North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny were all gathered in North's Domain, all pitching in ideas. It had only been about six weeks since the defeat of Pitch and although all of the guardians were keeping an extra eye out for anything suspicious, they couldn't help but relax a little.

All four were seated in big comfy chairs, drinking hot chocolate. Bunny was grinning madly and Tooth was giggling. Sandy was...snoozing occasionally waking up to hear the odd idea before silently laughing and dozing back off into Dreamland. And at the head of the operation was North.

"So it decided then? We carry out Operation as planned!" North said enthusiastically. At North's final command, the others finished their drinks and prepared the supplies. North carried a tub of super-glue, Bunnymund checked to make sure that he had enough paint. Sandy and Tooth both carried small sacks. What was in the bags however was to be revealed later.

After climbing into the sleigh, the giant Russian pulled out one of his magic snow globes. Shaking it, he told it to take them all to Jack's lake. It may have been the very lake where he died, but it was the prankster's main base. And also the very last place where Jack would expect to be ambushed.

On arrival (and after Bunny had gotten over the sickness he always felt after riding in the sleigh) the Guardians found that of course, the place was still frozen over. And Jack was nowhere to be found. Perfect.

All four grinned and got into positions. North had managed to hide the sleigh and reindeer and then hidden himself behind a fallen tree trunk. Sandy and Tooth flew up into the treetops and perched on the branches. Bunny stayed standing in the very middle of the lake. He knew Frostbite would keep the ice reasonably thick until the beginning of Summer. The pooka had no danger of falling in.

Bunny's sensitive ears picked up on laughter. Not just anyone's though. The Winter spirit was heading straight for them, not even knowing what he was walking into. Smirking he gave the signal to the others to get ready and tried to look casual as Jack entered the clearing by "inspecting" his boomerang.

On seeing the Guardian of Hope standing in the middle of the lake, Jack's laughter immediately died and became suspicious, though he kept the grin on his face.

"What're you doing here Kangeroo?"

Normally the insult would've started a big argument between the two. Jack was expecting an argument, or at the very least an insult being thrown back at him. So when none came, his suspicions only increased.

Jack's blue eyes darted around the clearing, however he could only see Bunny. Was he about to be kidnapped and thrown in a sack again? He really hoped not. But he couldn't see any yetis. Only Bunny. Inspecting his boomerang. He must've been waiting long.

"Did something happen? Is Pitch back? What's wrong?!" ice began to form around Jack's bare feet as he began panicking and his mind went off on tangents and imagined the worst possible things that could happen.

However the pooka standing in front of him just shrugged nonchalantly and carried on inspecting his boomerang and smirking to himself. The white-haired spirit squinted and looked closer. If he didn't know any better, then he would say that Bunny's forest green eyes were hiding something. And he definitely didn't like that cocky smirk. It was one that he usually wore. One that said "I know something that you don't".

Jack gripped his staff tighter and ground his teeth in annoyance _("I wish he wouldn't do that! He'll ruin his teeth like that!" _ "**Toothie! Now is not time!**"). The oversized rabbit was hiding something and he absolutely hated secrets. If he had actually focused on his surroundings, then he just might've heard the whispers up above and from behind a tree trunk. Jack ran his hand through his hair and decided to try again.

"Seriously Bunny, is something wrong? If there is then I wanna know what I can do to help!"

"Nothin's wrong mate."

"But - Wait, what?!"

Jack was now officially confused. Although they were now teammates, Jack and Bunnymund only saw each other as acquaintances...that would defend each other to the death in a fight against a bad guy. The rest of the time, Bunny went out of his way to try to avoid Jack. Spring and Winter never really did mix. Bunny would never just visit for a quick chat. Unless there was an ulterior motive.

The winter spirit took another step into the clearing so he too was standing on the ice. He was just a few steps away from Bunny. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pooka. The Easter Bunny was acting way too relaxed around him for this to be a natural meeting. Right?

"So why are you here?" he finally asked, hoping to get a straight answer. Bunnymund grinned as he put his boomerang away and looked Jack in the eye for the first time that day.

"So I can do this!"

All hell broke loose. At least, that's what it felt like to Jack.

The Winter spirit immediately fell back onto the ice as he was pelted with Bunny's egg bombs. He found pretty soon that they weren't meant to hurt him. But instead had been specially designed so that they would just spray him with paint. So now his deep blue hoodie, as well as every part of his body was covered in a rainbow of colours. He noticed with dismay that the colour that sprayed him the most, was a bright pink colour. His least favourite colour.

Just as Jack was starting to recover, the Guardian of Fun noticed that North had now appeared...with a very big tub of super-glue. The boy's mouth dropped open as the Russian then proceeded to pour all the contents on top of the Winter Spirit.

But unfortunately, the torment wasn't over. Jack heard a humming noise and instantly knew that Tooth was nearby. Hoping that the Fairy Queen would put a stop to this, he looked and his heart sank as he found Toothiana herself hovering over his head, carrying a sack. And next to her, floating on a golden cloud of dreamsand was none other than Sandy carrying a similar sack. With all hope gone, Jack could only close his eyes and hope that whatever they were going to do was quick.

Sandy and Tooth unleashed the contents of their bags, releasing thousands of grains of sparkling dreamsand and thousands of what looked like Tooth's feathers from when she liked to trim her feathers. They both stuck to Jack and in no time at all, the Winter spirit was a sparkling, feathery rainbow Winter spirit. Who looked very annoyed.

Jack's expression didn't change when his friends suddenly whipped out a camera and took his picture, laughing all the while. He was still frowning when North helped him up.

Bunny wrapped a paw around the youngest Guardian's shoulder and said "Welcome to the team Frostbite. Ya passed the Initiation!" Only when Bunny said those words and his fellow teammates slapped him on the back for being a good sport, did Jack finally allow himself to smile and laugh along with the others.

**Well there it is. This is just intended to be a one-shot. My mum always says that "When you laugh, the world laughs with you. But when you cry, you cry alone." I don't know where she got it from or who originally said it, but I just thought it might be appropriate for the story. **


End file.
